1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to all-in-one computers, and more particularly to an all-in-one computer with conveniently replaceable hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
In the market, some all-in-one computers need to be completely disassembled in order to replace an HDD when needed, and in others, several screws need to be removed from an access panel for replacing an HDD, which is also inconvenient.